


The Demonic Cat.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Magic Detective, Magic Doctor, Mysterious Death, Mystery, Werecat., banshee - Freeform, riddle, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Over Murdoch family, weighs terrible curse. The story tells of a ghostly cat of monstrous sizes that roams through a misty forest near the secluded family estate in Nedven and chases everyone from the Murdoch family. Many of them suffered sudden, terrible and mysterious death. When Enrico Murdoch arrives to inherit the family estate after his uncle, Sir Arthur, dies under strange circumstances, the terrible beast appears again. Is the curse over the Murdoch family continuing? Or, Enrico is the victim of a carefully planned plot? Only the magical detective Brahms Johansson and the magical Dr. John William can solve this devilish intricate case ...





	The Demonic Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can create a character by describing it in the comments and it can appear in the next story.

**The Demonic Cat.**

Brahms Johansson is human. He is a detective with short brown hair and green eyes. He is a detective with extraordinary ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He loves to play the violin. He also has an eagle with yellow red feathers for a pet.

 

John William is a magician. He is a magical doctor with short black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in gray Pea coat and brown trousers. He has magical powers that can heal most wounds.

 

In „The castle of elves“, William went to the room of Brahms as he entered, he saw that Brahms breakfast, but something else caught his attention. He picked up a massive scepter from the sturdy Woboda tree. William knew that such a scepter was given to reputable doctors who had proven themselves. William was staring at scepter and wondered who might be.

– Well, William I see you're very interested in this scepter. – Said Brahms, who had his back to William.

William was surprised, did not show that he was interested in a scepter, then in a surprised voice said: How do you know what I'm doing? Do not have eyes on your back?

– Not William, but I have a crystal clear kettle in front of me. Now tell me what you think of this random souvenir. Because we had a lot of work outside the castle, we missed this guy. Now this scepter is the only way we can understand what our man is. Come on, William, let me see how you will analyze this scepter. – Brahms said.

– At least we know his name. From my friends for Doctor Adelson Domingo. I think. – William said, using as much as possible, Brahms's skills. – Doctor Domingo is a thriving doctor who enjoys great respect. He is a doctor in the province who walks a lot because the end of the scepter is very worn out. I can not imagine that a city doctor would have such a scepter. He has left the city to work privately in the province.

– Bravo, William. – Brahms said while clapping. – William, I think you for so long admire my methods that you have underestimated yours. I have to admit that I am very indebted to you.

William was grateful to hear this from Brahms. He was sometimes indifferent to him, but William liked Brahms company.

– But I would add that this man is modest, sympathetic and distracted. Because only modest people refuse to work in the city to work in the province. From experience, I know only sympathetic people get a farewell gift. And only a distraught man will leave his scepter instead of a note. – Brahms said.

While William and Brahms spoke. An elf guard came to them and said that Adelson Domingo wanted to come. They said they could come in. So they heard Dr. Domingo's footsteps, but those good or bad were those steps. What does Adelson Domingo want from the magical detective Brahms Johansson? Adelson Domingo walked into the room and was immediately glad to see his scepter.

 

Adelson Domingo is a magical doctor with yellow eyes and hair black as tar. He was wearing a brown trousers and a dark blue polo shirt. He wore a black hooded cloak.

 

– Thank you very much. I did not know if I left him here or in the hotel room. – Adelson said.

– I understand, it is a gift. – Brahms said.        

– Yes, a gift to celebrate my wedding. – Adelson said.

– Wedding. – Brahms repeated.

– Yes, I worked in the city before I got married. – Adelson said.

– Okay, Dr. Adelson ... – Brahms said before Adelson to interrupt him.

– Please. No need for a title, I'm just a modest provincial doctor. – Adelson said.

– And very intelligent. – Add William.

– Probably, I'm talking to Brahms, not with ... – Adelson said.

– My name is John William. – William said.

– I've heard of you. Your name is often mentioned with your friend. – Adelson said. – You Brahms must admit you have a very good skull. Such cheekbones, I have to admit I'm impressed. Casting from your skull will be a great exhibit in a museum while the original is not available.

– Please, Adelson. – Brahms laughed. – Probably not the passion for your phrenology has led you here.

– No. I'm here because of the late Sir Arthur. His death was shrouded in secrets. – Adelson said.

– I read about it. He died of heart failure. It had not found any trace of magic that could kill him. – William said.

– I know that, but there is something else. See Sir Arthur knew that he would die. His family has always died in mysterious circumstances. In my pocket I have a document. – Adelson said.

He pulled out a very old yellow document from his bag.

– I saw him when you came in. I can assume with approximate accuracy that the document is 132 years old. A detective must be able to recognize the years of a document with a 5-7 year difference. – Brahms said.

As he spoke, Brahms was walking around the room and looking out the window.

– The exact year of the document is 128. – Adelson said.

– 4 years difference. – Brahms said with a proud smile.

– Sir Arthur took very seriously this document. Now I will read it to you. – Adelson said.        

Brahms sat in his chair and made a hut with his hands. Adelson began to read the document with a very deep and dense voice.

„Listen to me all, Murdoch's curse will overtake everyone. Those who ask for forgiveness can be saved. Two hundred years ago, Oz Murdock was the worst kind of Murdoch. He made many sins, some of these sins were so cruel that even Satan himself was disgusted with it. In a dark and gloomy night, Oz Murdoch was in his mansion and looking out the window to the beautiful forest nature. But on that night Oz did something that angered Mother Nature. He saw a black cat with her two little ones. He took his rifle and went out, but his intentions were not good. Oz Murdoch left his mansion and killed the cat and her children. He laughed most brazen, but then a bright yellow light appeared black cat feet. He laughed, but then a bright yellow light appeared and the black cat stood up. The cat's eyes glowed with demonic yellow color. When Oz saw this, he froze in place. He had never seen such a thing before. He fled to save himself, but the black cat caught him and killed him with the same cruelty with which he had killed her children. So, children, remember that if you commit sin, you will not be spared.“

Adelson finished the story and looked at Brahms.

– What do you think? – Adelson said.

– An interesting story, but it does not tell me why you are here and what is expected of me. – Brahms said.

– Sir Arthur's death was very strange. I want you to investigate this. Hear me when I saw him, his face was revealing. He looked as if he had died of fear. – Adelson said.

– Who found the dead Sir Arthur? – Brahms said.

– Find him servant Rick. He said that Sir Arthur did not return that night. When he came out to look for him, he found him on a path in the woods. – Adelson said.

– What was the weather that night. – Brahms said.

– Weather was wet, but no rain. When I checked the steps I saw Sir Arthur and Rick's traces, other traces were not found. But I saw traces that were 15 meters from the body. – Adelson said.

– What traces of male or female? – Brahms said.

– These were traces of ... a big cat. – Adelson said, and his voice was like a whisper.

– Are you sure? – Brahms said.

– Yes. – Adelson replied.

– Because no one has seen them? – Brahms said.

– The tracks were very far from the body and most likely I would not see them if I did not know the legend. – Adelson said.

– This case really looks interesting. I will gladly take this case. – Brahms said.

– Another thing, after Sir Arthur's death, his heir will come to live in the mansion. I heard that Sir Enrico Murdoch has succeeded a merchant with a good heart and I'm afraid the same can happen to him. So tell me what to do. – Adelson said.

– I think you'll have to bring him here so we can discuss it with him. Because this case looks very tricky. – Brahms said.

– Would it be comfortable if I brought him tomorrow at 15:30? – Adelson said.

– Yes. – Brahms replied.

Adelson left, and William looked at his friend Brahms, who stood in his chair and smiled.

– William this case will probably be the most intricate in my career. Do not worry me until the evening, it needs a little isolation. Do not worry me until the evening, I need a little isolation. – Brahms said.

– All right, Brahms, I'll see you in the evening. – William said.

William was in his office all day long and was examining patients; he knew that Brahms sometimes needed isolation to think and ponder on this case. When he finished his work, William walked to Brahms's room to see how far he had come to the case. When William entered, he saw Brahms playing the violin. The music that came out of the violin was so good that it was worthy to play on some great scene. When Brahms opened his eyes, he stopped playing his violin, and with a smile he said: Hi William. I see that all day you were in his office to review patients.

William did not know how Brahms understood this. He can always tell with approximate precision what the person standing next to him is.

– How did Brahms know? – William said with a surprised look.

– Very simple William. I told my friend to come back at night. He's been working all day and forgot to take off his gloves. – Brahms said with a smile.

William looked at his hands and saw that the gloves were still in his hands. He took off his gloves and looked at Brahms.

– You know where I was. – Brahms said with a serious look.

– As I look, you have not moved out of your chair. – William said.

– I was in Nedven. – Brahms said.

– Spiritually. – William said.

– I was at that place and thought about what had happened. – Brahms said.

– Did you understand anything that can help us. – William said.        

– Yes. While I was thinking, thinking and separating things that could not happen, I think I know what happened in that fateful night. – Brahms said.

William was very curious to know what Brahms thought and said: Very interesting and what conclusion did it reach? What do you think happened that night?

– William. During that fateful night, Sir Arthur was waiting for someone because what he could do at that time. But then something must have frightened him to death because you must have lost your mind to run in the opposite direction and not to your home. When he fell out of exhaustion he was already dead because a wild cat did not bite a dead man. So they did not find any trace of the body. – Brahms said, then stood up and showed a map of Nedvan. – Do you see this card William?

– Yes, I see the map. – William answered.

– I asked to bring me a map of the whole Nedven. As you can see, there are not many buildings. There are several buildings, the home of Adelson, the Murdoch estate and several old prehistoric huts. There is nothing but the forest. Besides the prison, which is 250 kilometers. It's really an ideal crime scene. – Brahms said.

– William yawned and said: Okay, have we finished today?

– Yes, William. It is time to sleep. – Brahms said, closing his eyes.

William said good night and left.

In the morning they ate breakfast and waited for Adelson to bring Sir Enrico. When the clock hit 15:30, Adelson led Sir Enrico Murdoch, as promised.

Enrico Murdoch was a vampire with short black hair like ink, red eyes like blood and a face white as canvas.

– Hello. Thank you for coming. – Brahms said.

– Why did you call us? Adelson did not say anything to me. – Enrico said.

– You're here because of the death of your uncle Sir Arthur Murdoch. – Brahms said.

– I know of my uncle's death, but what does that have to do with it? – Enrico said.

Then Adelson read again the legend about the demonic cat that pursues the Murdoch family. Enrico listened very carefully, but he was not surprised at what Adelson had told.

– I have heard of this curse that is over my family. But one thing is not clear to me. Why the curse has such a narrow area. – Enrico smiled slightly. – Would not this curse me catch up here.

– This is indeed true. – Said Brahms, who was standing by the window and looking around. – Do you go to the mansion?

– Yes, there is nothing to stop me from going to the mansion. – Enrico said.

– I think it is most properly. I think the solution to this mystery is not here. But you do not have to stay alone until we solve this case. – Brahms said.

– Adelson will be with me. – Enrico said.

– But he can not be constantly around you. He has a wife, patients and his house is very far from the mansion. – Brahms said.

– Then maybe you, Brahms. – Enrico asked.            

– I'm sorry, but I'm very busy with a blackmail case, so I will not be able to leave the castle indefinitely. But I can offer you my good friend William. – Brahms answered.

– Will you do it? – Enrico asked.

William agreed with this though he was caught unprepared.

– We will leave in two days. Wait at the station at 16:30. – Adelson said.

– Yes, we will be waiting for you. – Brahms answered.

When they left, Brahms took his violin. He started to play a magnificent music, but William standing beside him was still confused.

– Brahms, can you stop playing. I want to say something? – William said.

Brahms stopped playing, looked at William and said: What is it, William?

– I want to know why you're going to send me to Nedven. – William said.

– I can not leave the castle. That's why William, I want you to write this trip. When something significant comes up I will come. I believe you William. – Brahms said.

William left without showing much interest. When Brahms was alone, he began to think about what to do. When he saw the clock on the wall, it showed it was three o'clock in the morning. He went to Zdravko's room and tapped the door.

– You can come in. – Zdravko said.        

When Brahms entered, he saw Zdravko eating potato puree with a spoon. Brahms looked surprised by what he saw.

– What is it, Brahms? Are you surprised that I use utensils? – Zdravko asked.

– No, I'm surprised that you do not eat spoiled food? – Brahms answered.

– Charlei gave me this potato puree. It is really very tasty. But why are you here? – Zdravko said.

– I want to ask you something. Are there big cats in the forests of Nedven? – Brahms said.

– For 200 years there are no big cats living there. I've only heard the legend of the demon cat. – Zdravko said.

– Zdravko, William will go to Nedven. I want you to tell me what she has to do to protect her from this cat. – Brahms asked.

– It will not be easy. First, he must carry a permanent weapon. The second thing you have to do is not allow the fear of the beast's face to conquer you. – Zdravko answers.

– Last question before I leave. How is your adaptation going to this castle? – Brahms said.

– Very difficult. I do not understand very well the emotions, rules and my communication is poor. – Zdravko answers.

– Do not worry, Zdravko. You can always help some. It's not important whether you're a zombie or not. Remember that you should never surrender. – Brahms said.

Then Brahms left and went to the room. He sat down on his beloved chair and closed his eyes. Brahms had the ability to see back in the past but only for a few hours, so he could not use that skill. So he decided to wait for the morning to discuss things with William. When the sun showed, Brahms woke up. He liked to sleep on his beloved chair and had no bed in his room. William came to Bram's room and said: Brahms, are you sure you will not come with me?

– William, I know what I want from you is a lot, but I believe in you. – Brahms said.

– I understand, but I'm not a detective. I do not understand anything and I do not know what to do. – William said.

– Do not worry about it. Describe what's happening at Nedven and I'll come when it's needed. – Brahms said.

Brahms stood up from his chair and went to a cupboard where he pulled out a revolver. He handed the revolver to William and said: I want you to be safe. So take this revolver and keep it constantly inside yourself.

William took the revolver and said with a smile: You always think of me.

– Yes, William. You are my best friend. Notwithstanding our differences. – Brahms said.

Brahms and William parted for the whole day. The next day they went to the station where Enrico and Adelson waited. They got on the train to go to Nedven. The train was leaving and slowly moving away from the station, William gazing out the window as his friend Brahms walked away from his gaze. In the middle of the voyage, William noticed how the background had changed a lot, he saw a forest of brown yellow decoration. The view was very nice and looked like a picture painted with oil paints. But Enrico did not share the sense of beauty, he wondered how in this beautiful forest there could be a beast ready to kill him. The journey went on with no one saying anything. When he reached the station in Nedven, there was a tall man with carriages waiting for them. They went up and headed for the Murdoch estate. During the trip they noticed a rigorous and gloomy armed rider. He watched the way they were walking.

– What is going on here? – Enrico asked.

– Nothing sir. One prisoner escaped from prison. Peasants are afraid to stay alone. Three days looking, but there is no trace. – The High Man said.

– Who is this prisoner? – Adelson asked.

– Monifa Celerina. – The High Man said. – But do not worry she's just a thief nothing more.

They arrived at the mansion when the sun sets. Enrico invited Adelson to come in and show him the mansion. But he refused and said he had to return home to his wife, but the staff would show us the mansion.

They entered and were greeted by the servants of the manor. They took the suitcases and said they were glad to see them. Enrico and William were tired of the long way, so they went to sleep.

So far I have been telling the story, but now I can read William's letters.

Dear Brahms, there have been many strange things in the last few days, but I will not waste your time with my assumptions. The morning of the first day at the mansion was not very good. When I got up I had the feeling that the shadow of crime was here. I decided to walk around the city to see if the neighbors knew anything about Sir Arthur's death. After 6 hours in which I checked the neighbors around the mansion, I thought Frederick Mercury was the most interesting. He is a human-steampunk, an astronomer who draws star maps. You would find him an interesting person. When I got back to the mansion, I saw Adelson and Enrico playing cards. Adelson said he had discovered a new kind of skull that he would explore. I think the excavations of those old huts are doing well. But I'm afraid of two things. The first one is this fog that encircles the forest and the predator is waiting to jump out of it. The second is the escaped prisoner. She may not have killed anyone, but nothing is known. The good news is that she was not seen and may have left. I went back to my room and started thinking about what to do. Brahms this is my first day and I already feel very heavy on the shoulders. I can not wait for you to come here and resolve this case. Throughout this time I feel that someone's eyes are watching me. In the next two days, something interesting did not happen to Brahms, but I had the feeling that someone was tightening a rope around me. Adelson was often coming to the manor, telling a lot of stories about culture in this place, and people once inhabited this manor. He said the excavations are going well and will soon rewrite history books. But on the 3rd day something interesting happened to me that I wanted to tell you. When I got back from the mail to send my last letter to you Brahms. I heard a woman's voice calling me by name. When I turned, I saw banshee, dressed in a white short-sleeved dress. She wore a box made of straw, filled with plants.

– Who are you? How do you know my name? – I said.

– I'm Katherine – She said.

Adelson talked to me about her. She was a biologist and a botanist. She lived near the home of Adelson for three years.

– As you walk along the path. Adelson showed me that you are Dr. William. I know you're investigating the strange case of Sir Arthur's death. Probably Brahms has a guess, what has happened. – When I heard your name, Brahms, my face became numb. – Do not pretend we do not know you. Your friend's glory is so great he got here. Where is he?

– He is not here. I'm visiting Enrico. – I said.

Katherine smiled and said: You have a right to be suspicious, I understand. Want to show you the forest?

At first I did not want to, but then I remembered the documents of Enrico's desk. I can not help him at this point, so I agreed. She started talking about beauty in this place, but I noticed there was something hidden behind this beautiful smile. As I spoke, I heard a roar of a cat.

– What was that? – I asked.

My legs froze and I felt some strange sense of fear and anxiety.

– This. People say this is the roar of the demonic cat. But I do not believe in such things. Do you believe? – Katherine said.

– I do not believe. – I answered.

Although she smiled, I could feel a sense of anxiety in her eyes. Maybe Katherine believed a little or very much in that? A few minutes later I stopped hearing the demon's roar. I turned to Katherine and said: What do you think that this terrible roar can do?

– I do not know. I have no idea what it can be. Probably a wolf. There are many swamps that can make such a sound. – Katherine said.

All the time she was talking, I noticed some fear, why I was afraid I had no idea. But I know all these stories about the demon cat and the escaped prisoner have made people afraid. Throughout the day she talked about the different types of plants that grow in the woods. I asked her what she did before she came here. She told me she was a teacher, but there was a fire in the school that burned the whole school. I talked for a long time with her, but the sun began to set. I went back to the mansion. When I arrived, I saw Enrico sitting in a chair and reading books. The mansion was very cold, so I lit a fire in the fireplace with magic.

– Is it cold, William? – Enrico said.

– Yes, how can you withstand this cold? – I said.

– I'm sorry. I am a vampire and I do not feel so much cold. How's the investigation? – Enrico asked.

– I did not find anything. – I said. I bent my head because I did not know what to do.

– I understand you William. It is not easy to unravel this mystery. – Enrico said to comfort me.

As we stood in the room, one of the maids came in.

– Sir, I think I have something I've found. It's related to Sir Arthur's death. – The servant said.

I and Enrico were surprised at this.

– Do you know how he died? – Enrico asked in a surprised voice.

– No sir, but I know what he was doing in the woods at night. He's been waiting for someone. See, as I cleaned Sir Arthur's room, in the fireplace I found an almost burning letter. Only the end remained unaffected by the fire. – The servant handed the almost burned letter and left.

I saw that you wrote to him, "Please burn this letter and meet in the woods at 23:00. R.M.

– William, what do you think of this clue. – Enrico asked.

– I think the darkness became even more dense and impenetrable. – I answered.

Here I could read William's letters to you, but now I'll tell you what happened.

William was returning from the mail after sending his last letters to Brahms. In the last few days, William was very worried. He was constantly feeling the entire burden of this investigation lie entirely on his shoulders. All he wanted was Brahms to come to Nedven and remove that weight from his shoulders. He hoped that when he got the latest letters, he would come here to resolve this case, which has no trace to catch. As William walked along the way to the estate, he walked past Frederick Mercury's house. He heard them call him.

– William, you better rest. I want you to come with me and celebrate together the completion of the lawsuit. – Frederick smiled.

William wanted to go to the mansion as soon as possible, but for the last few days he felt so tired, so he agreed. When he came into Frederick Mercury's house, he saw that there was something about astronomy everywhere. Only one subject was not related to astronomy. It was a portrait of a man wearing a steampunk clothes.

– Who is this? – William asked.

– This is my son, Robert Mercury. – Frederick answered.

– Robert Mercury, R.M. – William whispered.

– Yes, there were problems with his marriage. When he was divorcing, he had hit the bottom. I, Adelson and Sir Arthur helped him when he was divorcing. – Frederick looked down, his eyes very sad.

– What happened after the divorce. – William said.

– When he divorced he began work as a lawyer. But I do not talk much about this topic. I want to forget everything that happened and look ahead where it might be better. – Frederick said with a smile.

– What was this lawsuit about? – William tried to divert the subject of conversation because he saw Frederick upset when he spoke of it.

– Do not fire fireworks near my home. Every month people here fire fireworks and I'm afraid they can set fire to my house. Here is my work, William, and I will not hesitate to save him. – Frederick said.

– I understand you. Surely you love calmly daily. – William said.

– Not really. I love the interesting things I see very strange things through the telescope. – Frederick said.

– What, for example. – William said with a surprised voice.

– I see a white-eyed eagle, which is very strange because there are no eagles in the forest. – Frederick said. – I see it almost every day but fly very fast and I can not see it through the telescope.  Even now I can see it. Quick to the roof.

William and Frederick hurried to reach the roof. When they were there, Frederick set the telescope, and William looked.

– Do you see the eagle. I've been trying to see him through the telescope for a few days. But the eagle is very fast and I do not know when it will come. – While speaking Frederick tried to see the eagle better without a telescope.

William was trying to focus the eagle when he managed to do it and he could see that the eagle was wearing a bag. He traced it and saw it disappear somewhere in the forests where the prehistoric houses were. He pulled away from the telescope and looked where he had seen the eagle last.

– Were you able to see the eagle. – Frederick asked.

– Sorry, I could not see it. – William lied to Frederick because he had no faith in anyone.

He wanted to keep everything secret because he did not know whom to trust.

– I understand you, the eagle flies very fast and fast. It is difficult to see with my telescope. I hope this is not a bad sign. – Frederick said.

William and Frederick went down. William wanted to quickly check the eagle and find out what was going on here. Perhaps the eagle has something to do with all this but what. He still did not know, but he was determined to solve this mystery, even ready to use his revolver. When William finished his conversation with Frederick, he went to the place where he had last seen the eagle. The road was not very easy to pass. Everywhere there were small hills, it was rocky, and William wondered how the ancient people lived in such a place.

– Apparently they did not have a choice. They took the land that nobody wants. – William thought.

He saw that at the place where he had seen the eagle, there were several prehistoric huts made of clay and wood. He looked around and thought about where the eagle or the bag he was wearing. William saw that of all the huts, only one had a strong urge. He approached carefully because he did not want to hear it coming. When he opened the rotten wooden door, he saw that someone really lived in this hut. He noticed that there was ash in the stone fireplace, there were two bedstones on the stones where the prehistoric people had been sleeping. He noticed the bag the eagle wore. When he opened it, he saw that there was a canned food in the bag. William wondered what those people who lived here might be. He looked around to see if he could find anything that could indicate what people could do here. He did not find anything. He decided to wait in the hut to find out who could live here. He would have done it even if he had to pull out his revolver. But he did not have to wait very long. He can clearly hear the steps that came from outside. William pulled the revolver and was waiting for them to enter the hut. But suddenly the footsteps stopped, and William could hear nothing. Then one voice said: What do you think, William, the view here is very beautiful looks like an oil painting with this red and yellow light.

For a moment, William was shocked, he knew that this voice could belong to only one person.

– Brahms – William said, who did not believe in his ears.

– Yes, William. Exit the hut to see this amazing view that opens to us. Just be careful with the revolver. – Brahms said.

When William came out, he was surprised to see that Monifa Celerina is also there.

It is werecat with yellow eyes and red hair. She is dressed in a red dress and black boots. She is an experienced thief and very good pickpocket. There is a bracelet in which you hide your passkey with which you can unlock any door or lock.

– Why Monifa Celerina is here, Brahms. – William was surprised she was here.

– Monifa helped me in this investigation.  – Brahms said.

– So I wrote my letters in vain. – William felt ill, remembering how hard he had written his letters.

– I read the letters, William. They always came to me because Monifa was stealing them. – Then Brahms pulled out of his pocket, the letters of William. – These letters were very useful for my investigation.

William felt a little better when he heard that Brahms thanked him.

– Brahms, can I ask, Monifa, what benefit it has to help you. – William said as she looked at Monifa, who was looking at him with a smile.

– I promised her that if it helped me to unravel this case, she would not go to jail. She has very good skills. – Brahms said.

William then told about the burned end of the letter, Robert Mercury, and about the unusual neighbor Katherine.

– What we will do from now on. – Monifa asked.

– William and I will meet Robert Mercury to question him. You Monipha will have to steal something. – Brahms handed a sheet of paper to Monifa.

William noticed that the sun was setting.

– Brahms will you come with me to the mansion or will you stay here? – William said.

– No need to hide anymore. Monifa, will it be a problem if you stay here? – Brahms said.

– I will not have a problem. I spent a few days outdoors, so I will not have trouble staying here. – Monifa said with a smile.

William and Brahms went back to Murdoch manor. When they returned, Enrico was very happy to see Brahms. But he was very surprised why there was no luggage, but Brahms did not try to explain the lack of such.

– May I say something. I know it's a bit late for lunch but not for dinner. – Brahms looked at his pocket watch.

– Yes, dear Brahms, the dinner will be ready in a few minutes. – Enrico said with a smile.

During dinner, Brahms told him how far he had come to his investigation. But he saved many things because he had planned something and wanted Enrico not to know much.

– Enrico, we are very close to solving this case. But to do that you will have to blindly follow my orders. – Brahms said.

– Alright, I will do it. – Enrico was surprised.

– I understand you were invited by Katherine. – Brahms said.

– Yes, Katrina invited me and William to visit. – Enrico said.

– I want you to go to Katherine's house, say that William has left Nedven. Then say you'll be back on foot to the estate. But do not mention that I am here. – Brahms said.

Enrico agreed, though he was still wondering what it was all about.

In the evening, Brahms woke up to William and took him to the place where the portraits of everyone who lived here at Murdoch mansion were. He pointed to Oz's portrait and asked William: Do you look like someone?

– I think it looks a bit like Enrico, but I can be wrong. – William put his hand on his chin and wondered.

Then Brahms took a chair, climbed onto it, and covered most of the face. When it was done, William's eyes opened wide.

– Katherine looks at me from the portrait. – William was surprised by what his eyes were seeing.

– A good detective can recognize the culprit, regardless of gender and race. – Brahms said and smiled at William.

– So Catherine is also of the Murdoch family with heritage claims. – William said.

– Yes, William, but tomorrow it will fall into our network, which fits so tightly around it. – Brahms said.

– Brahms can I ask you something. – William said. – How did you investigate without anyone seeing you.

– Very simple, William. I never left the hut for a long time. I can see through the eyes of my eagle. With his help, I could see everything without having to go out. – Brahms said.

– I did not know you could do it. Brahms every day you surprise me with something. – William said.

– William, it's late, tomorrow we'll have to catch Katherine, so we have to rest. – Brahms said.

When it was morning, after breakfast Brahms and William went to the station to meet Monifa.

– Monifa, your freedom. Come on, this is a ticket to the elves castle there completely, they'll remove the charges against you. – Brahms handed the train ticket and several documents.

– Thanks for everything Brahms. Here's something you want to I steal. – Monifa filed a black and white photo and document.

Brahms and William watched the train go and disappear into the distance.

– What are we going to do now? – William asked.

– We will visit Robert Mercury. It is the last piece of this puzzle. – Brahms answered.

They found Robert Mercury in his law firm, and Robert asked them why they came.

– We're here about Sir Arthur's death. – Brahms said.

– I read about it in the newspaper, I was really shocked. He helped me a lot. – Mercury said.

– Did you write to him before he died? – Brahms said.

– No, when he died, I was outside of Nedven.  – Robert said.

Brahms pulled out the burned edge of the sheet and said: Then who wrote this letter?

Robert took it, but his expression was skeptical.

– This is not my handwriting. See how it is written does not match. – Robert said.

Brahms looked at the sheet, and he noticed that the handwriting did not match that of Robert.

– Then who can write it? – William said.

– Robert, can you tell me what this is? – Brahms handed the papers Monifa gave.

Robert took the papers and examined them.

– These are documents for the illegal sale of rare and strange animals. I remember that led such a case. – Robert said.

– All pieces of the puzzle have already been arranged. – Brahms said with a smile.

In the evening, Enrico went to see his neighbor, Katherine, and he said everything Brahms told him. But Enrico and Katherine did not know that William, Brahms and Adelson waited outside. The moon shimmered, and Brahms worried that he could not see anything. He waited and watched Enrico in a room with the culprit. Adelson looked at his pocket watch and noticed it was 01:00.

– If Enrico does not leave, the moon will hide behind the clouds. – Adelson whispered.

– The only thing we can do is wait. – Brahms whispered.

But to their luck, Enrico said he would leave. He walked down the aisle, what was ordered to him. Brahms, William and Adelson followed him, but tried to stay hidden from him. They felt that something bad would happen. The moon had hidden behind the clouds and could not see much. But then the demony cat came out of the darkness, it was black as tar, the eyes and the mouth glowed with yellow light. When they saw her, Brahms, William and Adelson were horrified. The cat started after Enrico, after a few seconds they got up from the terrible cat and followed her. When she caught up with her she saw that she had knocked down Enrico, William pulled out his gun and fired the whole filler. She let out a scream and fell dead on Enrico. Adelson and William moved the big cat's body and checked if Enrico had any wounds. Fortunately, Enrico had only a few scratches, and Adelson used magic to be able to get rid of it. While William and Adelson helped Enrico, Brahms began to examine the demonic cat. He noticed that the mouth still shone. Brahms put his finger in his mouth, then noticed that his finger lit.

– This is phosphorus. – Brahms thought. – William, we're not done yet, we need to catch Katherine.

William and Brahms went to Katherine's house as they entered and saw how she was about to get out of the window.

– It's over, Katherine. Or maybe you want to call yourself Lisa. – Brahms said.

– Yes, my real name is Lisa. Yes, I killed Arthur Murdoch, but you have no evidence against me. – She was mocking them.

– On the contrary, Lisa. We know you're from the Murdoch family, we know you wanted the money. To do that you sent a false letter to Sir Arthur. Thanks to Robert, you know where to get your demon cat. Then you made your cat attack Sir Arthur, then he died of horror. – Brahms said.

– It is true that you may have unraveled my plan, but you will not get out of here. – Lisa's voice became much deeper and fuller.

She gave a scream that broke the glass of the house. Brahms and William pressed their ears. When he stopped to take the air, Brahms knocked her down. She was ready to make another scream, but he closed her mouth with a piece of cloth. He clutched her hands with handcuffs, then helped William.

 

So after the criminal was captured, Brahms and William returned to the castle of the elves. Brahms was in his room and played a violin.

– You play very beautiful, Brahms. – William said.

– Thank you, William. – Brahms answered.

– Brahms, look, I'm worried about you staying for a few days in that hut. – Brahms said.

– You do not have to worry. All I needed was delivered by my eagle. Plus, I had a good company. Monifa, it will be very useful to the queen with her skills. – Brahms said.

– I can not say if it will be useful. I'll just trust you, Brahms. – William said.

And here ends our story.


End file.
